


Snap to Stop

by MutantsandSoldiers



Series: The Escapades of the Challenger Arden Castle [4]
Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Dom!Gordie, Dominance, Double Penetration, Enthusiastic Consent, Explicit Consent, F/M, Face-Fucking, Masturbation, Mild Humiliation, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Punishment, Rope Bondage, Rough Oral Sex, Safewords, Sensory Deprivation, Sex Toys, Spanking, Verbal Humiliation, more tags to come
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:00:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22249822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MutantsandSoldiers/pseuds/MutantsandSoldiers
Summary: After her match with Gordie, he pays an unexpected visit to the locker room, which leads to...other things.
Relationships: Makuwa | Gordie/Original Female Character(s)
Series: The Escapades of the Challenger Arden Castle [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1582252
Comments: 4
Kudos: 63





	1. The Locker Room

Arden seriously couldn’t stand Route 8. 

She had thought Route 6 would be the worst of the journey but going through that archeological dig site was far worse. She was tired from climbing all of the ladders, hiding in the tall grass from large, intimidating pokemon and running from Falinks as they came rushing out of their caves. How did the archeologists have any time to get shit done around here?! 

She came out at the entrance of Circhester over the hill and heaved a sigh of relief. Her body was aching, she had sand in odd places and wanted to rest before she took on Melony at the gym. She had truly taken Bea’s advice to heart and wanted to keep herself healthy. She was trying to make healthier curry, use her bike more to keep her off of her feet and she kept a huge water bottle hanging from her bag. 

Once she was safely in the center, she heard the door swish open to show Hop who smiled when he spotted her at one of the tables. He had asked her to wait on him. Apparently he had gotten lost on the Route. 

“Hey, you’re late,” Arden chuckles, gesturing to the seat as he finished tending to his pokemon. He flops into the seat looking just as exhausted as she did. 

“Yeah, sorry, I got stuck on one of those landings because a Gurdurr spotted me and wouldn’t go away,” he explained, running a hand through his hair. Some sand sprinkled out of his hair as he did so and they both laughed. 

“If I see another Gurdurr...I’m going to scream!” Arden shook her head. “You want to get a room at the hotel in town so we can rest before we take on Melony?” 

He tilts his head a little. “Melony? Arden didn’t you pay attention at the opening ceremony? She’s not the gym leader anymore.” 

Arden gave him a weird look. “What? She’s been the gym leader since we were kids!” 

“Yeah but this year her son took over the gym. Look,” he was clicking away at his phone before it turned to show a picture. The man reminded her of Milo a little with his build. He had broad shoulders and a boxy shape, beige hair that was tipped in a bright yellow and sunglasses. The sunglasses were low on his nose so she could see the blue eyes that sparkled with confidence. “His name is Gordie. He uses mostly rock-types.” 

Damn, she had been looking forward to battling Melony’s ice pokemon. Now she was going to have to rethink her line-up. She was kind of glad she had brought it up so she didn’t take the wrong line-up into the gym. 

“Well, shit,” she mutters, handing the phone back. “He’s young.” 

Hop nods. “Yeah, he’s 23.” 

“He’s cute,” she smirked, looking up at Hop. He had that look on his face as he met her eyes. “What?” 

He gave an exasperated sigh. “You are incorrigible.” 

She gasped in an exaggerated way, placing her hand on her chest. “Me?! Well, I never!” 

If Hop rolled his eyes any harder they would fly out of his head, honestly. “You going for a record?” he scoffs playfully, standing up. He heads for the door. 

“Is that a thing?!” she whispered, following him to the hotel. 

He huffs a little. “Just be careful, okay? You don’t know these people.” 

Arden hooks her arm through her best friend’s. “Are you worried about me, Hop?” she bats her eyes dramatically. 

Hop heaves a huge sigh. “Of course I am! I just don’t want you to get hurt.” 

“I’m fine, Hop,” she smiled, resting her head on his shoulder. Truth be told, she was glad they had made up. Hop had done a lot to make it up to her with several text messages and calls to check in. “I’m tougher than I look.” 

He tapped her head with his gently. “I know, I know…” 

They situate themselves in their hotel rooms, which were right next to each other and Arden uses the moment to take a shower. Her phone dings just as she is stepping out. She taps the phone and it lights up so she can see it’s a message from Rai. 

_Lost yet?_

There is a small smirk on her face as she picks up the phone to answer. He knew the answer. He wasn’t fooling her; she knew he was keeping tabs on her. There was, apparently, a whole social media page about the challengers this year. He was, obviously, part of that group. From what Arden could tell, the group was all about documenting their journey, which is where Raihan is getting his information about her. It was full of trainers that found themselves battling (or fucking) the challengers. 

_You know I haven’t._

She dried off and brushed her hair. She didn’t bother putting on clothes as she stepped out into the hotel room. Happily, she flops onto the bed and looks at her phone. 

_Someone will catch you on a bad day. ;)_

Arden had slowly become accustomed to his teasing and flirting. Besides, Nessa was on that group page and acted as her spy. Raihan hadn't said anything about their text messages or their bet. 

He seemed harmless...for now. 

_Be careful. I'll have to make my end of the bet worse for you._

She starts deciding on a line-up for tomorrow’s battle. She was going to have to get into a different mindset. Though, honestly, she was kind of excited about the new gym leader. He seemed, from what she could find online, like he knew what he was doing. Three challengers had already lost to him. It had her inner competitive fire burning already. 

Her phone dinged. 

_No backing down now. You’ve got another gym leader to go and Route 9. There’s still time for you to lose!_

She chuckled before responding. 

_Whatever helps you sleep at night._

\---

Arden walked into the locker room after the match and sat down on one of the benches with a sigh. She had to admit...the battles were getting more intense. Of course, this was what was supposed to happen but damn. Gordie was a dramatic, showy gym leader but his pokemon were strong and he knew how to use them. Razor Shell alone had downed three of her pokemon in one hit. It was the closest she had probably come to being beaten. 

There was sweat on her forehead as she grabbed the towel in her bag to wipe her head. She grabbed her regular clothing out of the locker. She had to admit that she was quite taken with the top of the water uniform that had been given to her after she won against Nessa. She wore an open hoodie over it here because of how cold it was but on the arid Route 9, she had worn it just by itself. 

She jumps when someone clears their throat right before she was about to take her shirt off. Arden yelps a little, whirling around to see a very familiar man leaned against the wall. He had a confident smirk on his face, arms crossed over his chest and just seemed far too pleased with himself. 

“Gordie? Arceus, you scared me! What are you doing here?” she babbles, feeling a little embarrassed that he had surprised her. 

His eyebrow quirks. “Sorry, I knocked but you didn’t hear.” 

Arden feels her face heat. “Oh, sorry, I was...reflecting.” 

His crooked grin, she decided, was super attractive. “Reflecting about kicking my ass?” he chuckled, the sound low and deep. 

She catches herself staring at his barrel chest moving with the laugh before looking away. Arden could tell by his face that he had noticed. “You were the closest to beating me so far,” she shrugged, deciding to close the distance. He had had the upper hand the whole time; it was time for her to take that control back. 

“That does make me feel a little better,” he states jokingly, watching her with those intense blue eyes. She feels like she’s being scrutinized, honestly. It makes her feel a little tingly. 

Arden stops within a foot of the man. “So, you come here just to let me gloat?” she asks, tilting her head playfully. Standing this close made her painfully aware of how much bigger he was than her. Milo was a tall, broad man but Gordie was even taller and a barbarian of a man. Gordie looked like a typical viking with the broad, barrel chest and wide shoulders. Arden could guess that he didn’t have abs either but she bet he could throw her around easily. 

Her mind conjured the image of him overshadowing her body with his and had to shake the thought out. It made fire spread far too quickly through her system. She didn’t look away from his eyes but she could almost swear he knew what she was thinking. 

“No, I had something different in mind,” he admits honestly. 

Her heart pounds a little harder. “Oh yeah? And what would that be?” she breathes, trying not to sound too turned on. 

When he moved, he was a hell of a lot faster than she had anticipated. Before she could even blink, he had her back against the wall. His forearm was above her head; his big hand was wrapped behind her neck and in her hair; and she couldn’t breathe. 

He paused for a moment, staring down into her eyes. There was a delicate tremble starting in her body as her mind caught up with their position. “You can say no,” he whispered, so close she could practically feel his lips moving against hers. 

“Do it,” she said instead. 

He promptly closed the distance and proceeded to ravish her mouth. His lips were hot and firm as he held her in place with his hand. She leaned into him, trying to keep the soft sound of appreciation to herself as her hands came up to grip at his shirt. One of his hands easily grabbed both of her wrists and she finds them pinned above her head. She doesn’t fight and instead groans when he stops kissing her. 

He looks down at her face for a few moments as she tries to lean into him again. His chuckle practically ripples through her entire body. “Eager girl,” he said with a bit of a growl. “I like that.” 

The praise made heat pool in her most intimate parts but he held her in place. His mouth trailed across her neck in a slow, languid path from nape to her ear. His teeth tease her lobe as she wiggles in his grasp. “G-Gordie,” she breathes, legs starting to shake with the anticipation. 

His hot breath caresses her ear lobe gently, sending a tremor across her body. “I want to do so many things to you, Arden,” he whispered, voice low and husky. The way he said her name made her legs give out. He easily slips a knee between her legs so that she is stabilized. 

She nods, processing his words as his teeth scrape across her ear, tugging and teasing. If she had any coherency, she’d say something clever or sarcastic but this was literally an ideal position to be in for her. Trapped against a wall by a giant of a man who had her at his absolute mercy as he whispered dirty things into her ear. 

“You’re so beautiful on the battlefield…” he continues, tangling his free hand in her hair tightly. “But I bet you look better on your knees.” 

Oh fuck. 

He tugs her head to the side by her hair and bites down on her neck. It sent a jolt through her body as she squirmed against his hand. She lets out a sharp gasp as he sucks on the bite so it would create a mark. “Would you like that?” he asked against her shoulder. She quickly nods her head and she can feel his smile against her skin. “Then get on your knees.” 

She feels him release her wrists and as soon as his knee was gone, she slipped down to her knees in front of him. He was already working the buckle of his belt open. She watches with bated breath as he pulls his member out of his pants and she licks her lips. He was _hug_ e. He was definitely above average girth and length. It was intimidating to see, even more to think about sucking. 

His fingers grip her chin firmly and he runs his thumb across her lower lip. “Such pretty lips,” he compliments, pressing harder until she opened up. “Mm, yeah that’s a good girl.” 

He gripped his length in one hand and held the back of her head with the other, guiding his member to her mouth. She opened as wide as she could to allow the tip of his cock into her mouth. He hums, low and rumbling, as she swirls her tongue around the head teasingly. 

“Oh yeah, that’s nice,” he smirked down at her. He pushes more of his dick in without breaking eye contact with her. “Your mouth is heaven, babe. Think you can take more?” 

She hums around his length in response. 

“Of course you can,” he nods, placing both hands on the wall. “Before we go further, snap your fingers if you want me to stop. Snap if you understand?” Arden quickly snapped her fingers as loudly as she could. “Good because I’m about to fuck that beautiful face of yours.” 

Arden’s body was humming in anticipation and the power of her arousal. She was tempted to dip her fingers into her underwear while he fucked her face but held off. 

She is so lost in her own hazy lust that it takes her by surprise when he snaps his hips forward the first time. The back of her head taps the wall with the force of his thrust and she gags a little. Fuck, he was big! The girth of him stretched lips obscenely; his tip hit the back of her throat; and she places her hands on his hips for balance. 

“You like that don’t you?” he soothes almost sweetly as he pulls his hips back. “You look so sweet with your lips around my cock, babe.” 

She didn’t let herself be distracted by his compliment laced dirty talk and was ready for his next hard thrust. Her throat closed around the tip of his erection, which made the length twitch. He started a steady rhythm of back and forth. 

Arden was throbbing in lust as she ran her tongue along the underside of his dick teasingly. He responded by pressing his forearms to the wall and picking up his pace. “Oh yeah, you suck cock so good, baby. Go ahead, touch yourself. I want you to cum with my cock down your throat,” he commands, voice steady but husky. 

She didn’t have to be told twice so she slipped her hand under pants and underwear to fondle her clit desperately. Her fingers matched his pace perfectly in small, firm circles. He grabbed a handful of her hair and pulled. He thrust his hips and pulled her head forward by her hair to meet those thrusts. 

“Fuck, I’m going to cum soon. You’re just too damn good, Arden,” he groans, the sound literally vibrating through his body. Arden felt perfectly used as his pace became a little inconsistent; she felt her own orgasm building. His hips started to get a little jerky so she knew he was close. “I’m cumming.” 

He shoved her head down until her lips almost touched his pelvis and orgasmed down her throat. She saw stars as her own climax cascaded over her nerve endings. Arden swallowed every bit before he let her pull away with a loud gasp of air. She flopped down to her bottom as he fixed himself. 

He crouched down once done and brushed an errant bit of hair away from her face gently. “You okay?” he asked, gently running a hand down her arm. 

“Y-Yeah,” she responded, voice a little rough from the rough treatment. 

“Good,” he smirked, standing straight. “Because we’re not done.” 

He went over to her bag and pulled out her phone. Arden would have cared but as she watched him punch something into the phone, she was too tired to really do anything about it. She watched as he set the phone back into her bag before coming back over to her. 

“I’ll text you my address. We’re going to have dinner at 5pm and then I’m going fuck you until you can’t walk,” he promised, leaning down to kiss her forehead, of all things. “Unless my audition was unsatisfactory?” 

Arden shook her head. “N-No, I’ll be there.” 

He smiles smugly. “Good girl, I put a list in your bag. Fill it out please so I know what you want. I don’t want to do anything you don’t enjoy.” 

Before she could stop him, he was gone. Arden sat there on the floor for a few more minutes, collecting herself, before standing up on shaking legs. She wasn’t sure if that was the best face-fucking she had ever experienced but it was damn close if not. She quickly fixed her hair and tried not to look so perfectly satisfied before she saw Hop. 

As she was walking out of the gym, her phone dinged. When she grabbed her phone, a folded piece of paper fell out of the pocket. She quickly picked it up while looking at the text. 

It was his address. 

Her face flushed a little as she unfolded the paper. She found a list of things with little boxes next to them. It had directions at the top. 

_Check anything you like._

_Mark out anything that is a hard stop._

_If unsure, leave blank._

Then the list. And holy fuck was this guy into some crazy shit. It ranged from bondage, flogging, gagging, and toys to things she didn’t even know the definition of. She was going to need to do some homework. There was even a spot at the bottom for a safe word and safe gesture. 

Though intimidating, she found this to be quite...sweet. He was trying to figure out the things she liked so that the experience could be satisfying for both of them. It was a very kind and honorable thing to do, especially for someone into the BDSM lifestyle. 

That and it made her want 5pm to come faster. 

The anticipation was going to be the death of her. 


	2. Snap to Stop

Arden felt a weird mixture of anxiety and excitement as she stood in front of Gordie’s door. His house was on the outskirts of town, just far enough for privacy but not too far to be able to get to the gym. It was large, with two stories, and had a beautiful stucco style that was unlike anything in the area. 

Pulling her jacket around her a little tighter against the cold wind, she jumped when the door suddenly opened. Gordie stood there with his usual smirk on his face as he flipped a piece of hair out of his eyes. He was out of his uniform and in a nice pair of beige slacks and button-up shirt in a deep blue color that made his eyes, uncovered by sunglasses now, pop. 

“You just going to stand out here all night?” he questioned playfully. “Having second thoughts?” 

She jolts out of her surprise and gives a little laugh. “I never second guess myself,” she states confidently. 

His eyes flashed with something akin to desire as he steps aside. “Please come in then,” he gestures into the house and she steps inside the unfamiliar house. She had gone ahead and told Hop where she was going so that someone would know where she was. Honestly, she wasn’t scared with her pokemon in her bag but she knew how Hop worried about her. It made him light up when she told him she wanted him to check in on her at a certain time. 

He led her through the large house to a dining room. There was a small, quaint table with two chairs under a sparkling, modern style light. There were two wine glasses, a wine bottle chilled in a metal container, two plates and the silverware was all in the proper places. She paused at the doorway with a slight smile. He had gone through a lot of trouble. It actually felt kind of like a date. Arden couldn’t even remember the last time she had been on a date. 

“I feel underdressed,” she comments as he pulls her chair out. 

“Not at all,” he said with that crooked grin. “I didn’t specify how you should dress.” 

She allowed him to pour the white wine in her glass before taking a slow sip. It was sweet with hints of some kind of citrus and had just a little bit of bubble to it. She really enjoyed it. “Thank you for inviting me. I’ve looked forward to this since you invited me,” she said from behind her glass as he poured himself some wine. 

His intense blue eyes look up from his glass and pin her to the spot. “Have you? That’s good to hear,” he says softly before moving to the door that she assumed led to the kitchen. “Excuse me.” 

He wasn’t gone long before he came back with two bowls of a delicious looking salad. It had some kind of meat cut on top of it with a very fragrant dressing. She hadn’t realized how hungry she was until just now. He sits down and they begin to eat. 

Arden had never been one for small talk but they idly chatted about the challenge, other challengers, matches, Pokemon and other things so easily. He made everything so...simple. He wasn’t judging, pushing or pressuring. It somehow heightened the anticipation. She couldn’t help but want to close the distance between them and start the real reason they were here. 

She suspected that this was part of his plan. 

Finally, they were both finished with their salads and he took the empty bowls back into the kitchen. She finished her wine as he was coming back. He sat down, much to her displeasure, and reached out to take her hand. 

“Patience, Arden,” he chuckled, kissing the knuckles of her hand lightly. “Did you fill out the list I gave you?” 

She had almost completely forgotten about that. “Yes, of course,” she mumbled, taking it out of her hoodie pocket quickly. 

He easily took the paper and looked it over with a blank expression. Without moving his head, he looked up at her from under his pale lashes. “Have you done this sort of thing before?” he asked, setting the paper down. 

“With a legit dom?” she tilted her head curiously. “No. I’ve dabbled with domination, humiliation and light bondage but...nothing like your repertoire.” 

Gordie sets the paper down on the table and settled back in his chair. “I take care of my subs, Arden. I want you to feel just as good as I do. I won’t hurt you unless you ask for more. At any time, you just use your safe word or gesture and I’ll stop right there, okay?” 

She nods, body practically vibrating with arousal but something was nagging her. “Can I ask a question before we begin?” 

“Of course.” 

“Why me?” 

His eyes widen a little as if shocked by the question. Honestly, it was the first time she had seen him rattled. He doesn’t answer right away, thinking it over. “The thing I enjoy about being a dom,” he began slowly. “Is the control and power over my partner but...I have a type, you see.” 

“Type?” Arden laughed, pouring half a glass of wine for herself. She didn’t stay physically the same very long. She actually enjoyed changing her hair color and style in nearly every town. It was something she had never been allowed to do because her hometown didn’t have a salon like that. 

“Not a physical type,” he explains, sipping at his wine. “A...personality type. You are confident, competent and dominate in your profession. You are a natural winner. I could see it as soon as you stepped onto the field at the opening ceremony. 

“I like to take people like you, Arden, and watch them fall apart under my hand. I want to take the person who beat me so soundly and make them beg for it. It’s a...kink, if you will.” 

Her body was on fire just from his damn words. She felt like her face was on fire. She hadn’t ever thought about why she enjoyed being submissive before but figured it was for the opposite reason why he likes to dominate people like her. Arden was a control freak when it came to sports, training, school...everything! She was competitive to a fault and never backed down from a challenge. 

Perhaps...she enjoyed being dominated because it gave her a mental rest from controlling every aspect of her life? 

It was a mental conundrum for a different date. 

“Come with me,” he said with a knowing smirk. Offering her a hand, he guided her out of the dining room through a long hallway to a back room. She felt her heart pounding in her chest; she was pretty sure he could feel it too. He opened the door and much to her surprise...it looked super normal. 

He had a large, king-sized bed that was situated in the middle of the room with a chest of drawers on one wall. There was a closet, a leather arm chair, bookshelf, and two bedside tables. His headboard was ornately carved with delicate swirls and designs. It was definitely not what she was expecting; she definitely watched too much TV. 

She stepped into the room and the door closed behind her. Two large hands gripped her upper arms as he kissed her neck lightly. It sent the sweetest tingle down her spine. “Tell me your safeword,” he whispered against her jugular. 

“Garden,” she whispered, knowing it was a silly word but it was definitely not a word she would use during sex, which was the goal. 

“And if your mouth is...busy?” 

She snapped her fingers. 

“Good, you can stop at any time. No judgment. Do you understand?” 

“Yes,” she sighs, breathless and tingly as his hands ran down her arms slowly. 

“Good girl,” he compliments with one more gentle kiss on her neck. 

Almost like a light switch, one minute he’s kissing her and talking to her sweetly and the next, his hand is wrapped around her neck in a powerful grip. She gasps, caught off guard but completely submitting. He pulls her hoodie off her shoulder so he could lay harsh nips along the expanse of skin. 

His other hand wrapped around her waist to pull her back against him tightly. “From now on,” he growls into her ear in his husky baritone. “You call me sir, understand?” 

He loosens his grip just enough for her to whimper, “Yes sir.” 

“Good girl,” he nods before pulling away completely. He plopped himself in the leather arm chair in the corner, leaving her standing in the middle of the room. She was definitely trembling even before he gestured with his hand. “Strip.” 

Her hands were shaking as she unzipped her hoodie, letting it slip from her arms to pool on the floor. She took off her jeans next, revealing her silver lacy boyshorts. Next went her top, which didn’t cover much anyways, showing off the bra that matched her underwear. 

Gordie’s eyes were intense and full of animalistic desire as he watched her intently. “All of it,” he demanded with a sharp tone that made her jolt. 

It left no room for argument. 

She unhooked her bra, tossing it to the door so she would know where it was later. Her fingers hooked into her underwear when he spoke up again. “Turn around.” Arden feels her heart pound but she did as she was told and turned so he could see the back of her. Slowly, to give him a show, she bent over until the underwear was around her ankles before stepping out and straightening. 

Arden hears him move towards the chest of drawers. “Go sit on the bed, back to me.” 

Doing as she’s told, she catches a glimpse in the chest and sees that this was where all of his toys and tools were. He bypassed all of them for a simple length of rope. She sat on the bed, feeling a little nervous as his weight pressed down on the bed behind her. A hand tangles in her hair and pulled her head back so she can look up at him. 

“I’m going to tie your arms in a simple knot,” he explained shortly. She appreciated his honesty and transparency. “Put your hands behind your back and hold your forearms.” 

She did what he said and sat rather impatiently as he worked with the rope. Arden ended up with her wrists tied together firmly, ropes crossed her chest on the outside of her breasts and around her sternum. It was the first time she had ever been tied up so intricately. It felt...intense. 

He seemed satisfied as he ran deft fingers across her shoulders gently. His mouth was on her in a moment, sucking and biting marks across her skin. She gasped at the pleasant touch. “I’m going to mark every inch of you,” he whispered into her ear, biting at the lobe. His hand pulls on her hair again, jerking her head back. “I’m going to make sure everyone knows your my little slut. Are you my little slut?” 

“Y-Yes sir,” she quivers. Arden wasn’t sure why she enjoyed being called slut but it was so arousing. 

“Of course you are,” he nearly purrs, pushing her head down while slipping a hand under her hip to pull her back until her feet touched the ground. “You look so good like this, baby. Like a bitch about to be bred. You’re already so wet.” 

With that he ran a finger from clit to entrance, breaching her. She jolts in shock at the sudden contact and tries to push back into his finger. His other hand comes down on her ass in a loud, sharp smack that made her yelp in surprise. 

“Stay still,” he growls, fingering her so slowly she felt like she was going to die. “The paper said you were interested in anal. Have you ever done it?” 

Her breath was coming out in quivered pants. “N-No sir,” she admits. It was something she hadn’t really tried. It took too much time and preparation for her lifestyle. 

The sound that came from him was one of reverence and interest. “Don’t move,” he commanded before disappearing. She could hear him rummaging in the chest of drawers but didn’t dare look back. What did he have in mind? She heard the snap of what she guessed was a glove before he was behind her again. He must have opened the cap of a lube bottle because she heard it click just before a bare finger was slowly teasing her clit. 

Her body tightened as pleasure coursed through her. She was so distracted that when his gloved finger pressed at her other entrance, she didn’t flinch. He pressed the lubed finger past her ring of muscles and gently worked it in and out. It was...odd, to be honest. It wasn’t painful, by any means, but it was definitely new and unfamiliar. 

When his second finger pressed into her ass...that was when she flinched away a bit. “Don’t move,” he said with force. “You’ll adjust.” 

It wasn’t painful, actually, it was just weird. If it weren’t for the stimulation to her clit, she wouldn’t be enjoying herself. Thankfully, he kept focus on that sensation even as his fingers were pulling away. 

Something metal and covered in lube took their place. He pushed it in, stretching her almost to the point of pain before the tension released and the toy was fully seated inside of her. There was a tremble in her legs as he twisted the toy in her a bit. 

Gordie stepped back to admire his work. “Such a pretty little slut” he drawls, running a hand slowly down one cheek of her ass. “You’re trembling. I bet you’re ready for me to fuck you.” 

She wiggled a little, looking for some friction. “Yes, sir.” The ropes were so tight and starting to ache as the rubbed; she could feel the plug every time she moved and it was still an odd sensation. 

He hummed, sounding disappointed. “That didn’t sound very convincing,” he hummed, his footsteps walking away. “You’ll have to do better.” 

Arden remembered what he said about making people beg for it and felt her face flush a little. Two parts of her started to war for a moment. The side of her that was stubborn wanted her to just stay silent; the submissive side of her wanted her to just beg so she could get fucked. 

While she was thinking it over, she heard the armchair make a small sound. Did he sit down? She could feel his eyes on her and heard the familiar clink of his belt buckle. Her core thobbed desperately as she imagined him pulling his huge cock out of his pants and running a big hand up and down it languidly. 

She knew this was a form of humiliation and sensation deprivation but she didn’t know how daunting it would be. He wasn’t budging; he was testing her. He was completely in control but she had the choice to give him what he wanted or hold back. He had all night; he would wait. 

“Please, sir, I need it,” she whimpered, biting down on her lower lip. 

He shifted in the chair a little. “Need what?” 

She could hear the smirk in his voice. He was enjoying her discomfort. Arden figured she could sit there uncomfortably or just bite the bullet and swallow her pride. Submit to him completely and beg for his dick. It went against her strong, independent nature as a trainer but… 

“I want you to fuck me,” she finally admits, pressing her forehead into the bed. There came no reaction from the man; no sound from the chair or the man. The silence stretched on for a good minute before she started to feel a little dejected. It was odd to not get her way; it was weird for someone to so stubbornly wait for what he wanted. 

Something inside of her broke and she threw caution to the wind. “Please, damn it, I need you to fuck me! I want your dick inside of me so bad, sir! Please don’t leave me so empty!” she just let it all out. She wasn’t even sure where these things were coming from but she was desperate. 

He moved before she could process what was happening. Strong hands pressed her hips into the bed to keep her from wriggling too much and her his tip brushed across her folds teasingly. “How can I say no to such heartfelt words?” he teased before slamming home in one smooth motion. 

She screamed out in surprise, not quite expecting such speed and force. He paused fully seated in her and leaned over her back to bite at her shoulder teasingly. Her breath came out in hot pants as he merely grinds his hips into her ass. She was so...full. With the plug in her ass and his huge cock stretching her pussy...she was the most full she had ever been. It was overwhelming. 

Gordie is still dotting her neck and shoulders with marks. “You feel so fucking good,” he breathes against her shoulder. His large body was overshadowing hers, making her feel both owned and safe. It was an odd dichotomy that she’d have to contemplate later. “How does it feel to be so full?” 

Before she can answer, he tugs on the end of the plug. Her gasp was sharp and ragged as he pulled it almost all the way out before pushing it back in. His hum of appreciation vibrated through her whole body. “Like that do you?” he rumbles, thrusting slowly while he pulled and pushed the plug. 

She was too busy basking in the sensations to answer. It seemed like that was quite the slight as he grabbed her hair with his free hand and jerked her head back sharply. “I asked you a question,” he growled into her ear, biting at the lobe. 

“Y-Yes sir!” she rasped, barely above a whisper because of the awkward curve of her neck. 

He shoved her head back into the bed with one of his large hands and pushes the plug back in. The gym leader gives her no chance to prepare before his hand hooked under her hip with bruising strength. He pulls back, dragging heavy cock across every nerve in her body before slamming back home. Her scream is muffled by the bed as he keeps her face pressed down. 

The next few minutes are a blur of movement, skin slapping against skin, and pure pleasure. Her body was on fire as he fucked her into the bed without mercy. She tried to push back into him to get more friction but his hand came down on her ass in a punishing smack that made her yelp. “Stay still,” he commands, voice low and husky. 

Her body shuddered as he hooked both hands under her hips to pick her lower half off of the ground. It was odd being suspended by his hands alone as he plows her like no one ever had. His hips snap against her with such force that it should hurt but she felt nothing but ecstasy. She just knew she would have bruises on her hips tomorrow but couldn’t really think straight right then. 

Then, he’s gone. He sets her down on her feet and pulled completely out of her body. She groans in disappointment. “No, please, don’t stop,” she begs, voice rough from screaming. 

“Oh I’m not done yet,” he chuckled, grabbing the ropes that went from her wrist to her shoulders. He bodily picked her up so that she could stand on her feet next to the bed. “I want you on your knees on the bed.” 

She awkwardly put one knee on the bed, glad for his hand on the ropes. Without him holding her up, she probably would have fallen face first into the bed. When she finally had both knees on the bed, he wrapped a hand around the front of her throat. She rested her head back on his shoulder, eyes fluttering from the shock of arousal that coursed through her system. 

His other hand roughly pinched at her nipples as he bit down on her neck. She tries to scream but it came out as a choked sound. Arden was going to be covered in bite marks tomorrow. 

Once he was done torturing her nipples and neck, he shoved her face into the bed again. Her ass was in the air as he climbed up onto the bed behind her. “Perfect,” he soothes, running his hands down her back. Once he got to her rear, he gave one cheek a hard smack; she hardly got to even gasp before he gave the other cheek a balancing smack as well. “This has been my favorite view so far. A slut like you _should_ be on your knees with your ass in the air.” 

Gordie’s cock ran up across her folds before pushing into her pussy. Arden whimpers into the bed as he starts a rhythm that was just a little slower than the last. She felt an orgasm start to build right before he made a small adjustment. 

“Oh fuck!” she yelped, the head of his cock hitting right at her g-spot. 

With amazing accuracy, he slams into that spot with every thrust. It was both perfect heaven and torturous hell. Arden could feel the tears starting to form at the corner of her eyes as the sensations overwhelmed her senses. She was babbling incoherently now. She was asking for things: More, harder, yes, no, please...just begging him. 

She wanted to push back into him but knew that would get her punished so held back. With very little warning, he lifted one of her legs up by the thigh and flipped her over onto her back. His dick didn’t stay out for long before he was rolling his hips languidly into her. 

Her back arched awkwardly with her tied arms trapped under her body but the way his hips were rolling into hers...they made everything else ignorable. She screamed when his teeth came down on her nipple. He alternated between biting down and licking to soothe her nipples until they were hard and bruised. 

“I’m cumming soon,” he warned her. “You’re going to drink every drop, understand?” 

“Y-Yes sir!” she stammered out. 

In one fluid motion, he pulled out, grabbed her hair and pulled her down off the bed to the floor on her knees. She had no time to think before his cock was pressing past her lips. Arden moaned around his thick length as he viciously fucked her face with sharp, jerky thrusts. His hand stayed in her hair as he pulled her down around him. 

“Oh fuck so good,” he groans, deep and low. 

His hands pulled her head down until she had almost all of his dick in her mouth and released down her throat. She swallowed it greedily. He let her go and she pulled back with a bit of saliva dripping down her face to take a deep breath. 

In a moment of haze and lust, she looked up at him to see his pale cheeks flushed and his pupils blown wide. It was probably the first time she had seen him so unraveled. “I love when you face fuck me, sir,” she said spontaneously, lips slick with spit and swollen. 

She must have made a pretty picture because he reached down to grab her by the hair and hauled her up. He smashed their lips together in a passionate and heated kiss that only made her want more. She didn’t know if he had another in him but she could go for more. 

When he pulled away, she looked up at him with her patented bedroom eyes. “I want more, sir. Please fuck me more,” she breathed out, nipping at his lower lip. 

He took a breath in through his nose before he placed both hands on her hips. “You want more, baby?” he smirked, slowly kissing the sense right out of her brain. 

“Yes, please,” she nodded, unprepared for what came next. 

He picked her up by her hips and deposited her onto her back. Moving to the head of the bed, he grabbed a pillow. A big hand lifted her ass up so he could push the pillow under her lower pack. It lifted her body up and gave him better access. 

Gordie’s footsteps receded back to the chest of drawers for a few moments but he came back rather quickly. He had a condom on now and showed her a soft blue dildo with a slight curve at the top, which he sat on the bed beside her. He then proceeded to lube up his cock. 

Reaching out, he gently pulled the plug out of her ass and positioned himself at her ass. She must have looked a little scared because he reached out. “I’ll go slow,” he promised, brushing a hand across her cheek gently. His thumb came down to rub against her clit, which was a pleasant distraction from what was about to come. 

Once he felt like she was enjoying herself, he started pushing past her ring of muscles. Arden squeezed her eyes closed at the odd intrusion but tried her best not to tense up too much. She focused instead on his fingers working her clit. It was an intense stretch as he pushed in agonizingly slow. 

“Mm, you’re so fucking tight,” he grit out of his teeth. “It’s like you’re _trying_ to make me cum again.” 

He was about halfway in when he picked up the dildo and pressed it into her pussy. She arched into the feel as he pushed all the way in. He pulled his hand away, keeping the dildo in with his body. 

She was so fucking full and it was glorious. “Like that?” he moaned, leaning down to kiss her. “I bet you’d look divine with two dicks in you at the same time.” 

He pulls back a bit and snaps back into her. Her voice is rough but she screams in pleasure as the stretch had now become more bearable. He slipped his hand in-between them and she heard something click. The toy inside of her started to vibrate and she screamed. It was right at her g-spot, causing her to dig her heels into the bed to get more friction. 

Gordie’s chuckle makes his body rumble as he tucks his hands under her knees so he can lift her legs. With no leverage, she couldn’t move. “I thought I told you to stay still,” he smirked, thrusting into her slow and steady. 

It was so much. The toy would slip out a little when he pulled back and then get pushed back in when he thrust forward. Her body was tingling as her orgasm started to mount. She was babbling again as he started to pick up his pace. 

“Oh fuck, baby, you’re so tight...so hot...such a perfect little slut,” he was rambling now a little too as his thrusts became a little desperate. “Want me to crank up the toy?” 

“Y-Yes,” she barely got out before he hit the button twice. It went from a mild vibration to an intense thrum that had her bowing up. “Oh fuck! Yes!” 

He pushes her knees back a little so that they are nearly touching Arden’s face and goes to town on her. His movements are becoming jerky and sharp but he doesn’t let up, wringing orgasm after orgasm from her until it’s just a big blur. 

“Fuck, babe, I’m going to cum,” he huffs, hands tightening on her thighs. 

“Please, I want you to cum inside me!” she screamed, not even aware of the words coming out of her mouth. 

“Oh Arceus, yes!” he groans, her words obviously having struck a nerve. 

She felt her body tighten in another orgasm and that was all it took for him to tip over the edge as her muscles clenched around him tightly. He made a few more shallow thrusts, his hair sweaty and clinging to his forehead. His eyes were intense and bright as he easily takes the toy out of her and pulls away. 

She laid there, basking, and didn’t realize she had almost fallen asleep until he came back over to gently sit her up. His hands were tender as he pulled her to his chest. She rested there a moment, taking in his manly, sex-tinged scent while his hands undid the ropes. 

Once he had the ropes off, he laid her down so that her head was on the pillows at the head of his bed. His hands massaged her wrists, encouraging blood flow, and stemming the pain that was starting to blossom there. He moved to her shoulders where he rubbed at the rope marks and admiring his handy work. Next, he worked at her arms. 

“You did so good, baby,” he soothed, kissing her wrist sweetly. “How do you feel?” 

Arden took note of her body and ended up with one word. “Sore, but...not in a bad way.” 

“Good,” he nodded, leaning down to kiss her. It was a slow, deliberate but lazy kiss that made her feel more relaxed. “Did I hurt you? Anything you didn’t like?” 

She chuckled a little as he stripped down to his briefs. “Anal was a little odd at first, truthfully but not painful.” 

He pulled the blanket up over them, cuddling up against her side. “Something you’d do again?” 

Arden thought for a moment before nodding. “Definitely.” 

She felt warm and safe in that moment as he cuddled her, nuzzling her hair gently. “Noted,” he chuckled. 

They both look up when her phone dinged from the bag next to the door. “Fuck, Hop,” she whispered, reluctantly slipping out of the man’s grasp. “Sorry, I have to check in with him so that he knows I’m safe.” 

Gordie has an amused look on his face as she rushed over to her bag and took out her phone. As planned, Hop had sent her a check in message. She quickly responded with their own little codeword so that he knew it was her: Charizard. 

“You told your friend where you were?” Gordie asked, head propped up on his hand so he could see her. 

“Yeah, he worries about me,” she smiled, setting the phone back into her bag. “Bathroom?” 

“That’s a smart idea,” he said, pointing at the door on the far wall. “Right through there.” 

Arden goes to do her business, legs and hips complaining. She was washing her hands when she looked up at the mirror. Her eyes widened at the sight of her shoulders, neck, breasts and hips. She had bruises, bite marks and handprints all over her body. Good thing this area was cold or she’d be exposing those all the way to Spikemuth. 

She goes back into the bedroom and slips under the blankets. Gordie wraps his big arm around her body, cuddling against her. She ran her fingers across his chest, carding them through the fine blond hair there until her eyes were far too heavy to keep open and she fell asleep. 


	3. Snap to Stop

Arden slept hard that night. She should honestly have gone back to her hotel when they were finished but she was pretty sure it was almost midnight when they finally settled in for bed. The only reason she started to wake up was because a hand was gently stroking her hair. It was just enough stimulation to make her eyes fluttered open. 

She blinked a couple of times before Gordie’s face came into focus. He was smiling down at her with his head propped up. “Good morning,” he whispered, almost like a secret. 

“Morning,” she smiled back, stretching out her body with a strained sound. 

“How do you feel?" he asked, brushing a piece of her hair out of her eyes. 

She moved a but, noticing the tightness in her hips and arms. The majority of the little sharp pains came from her rear though. "Sore but overall fine; I think my ass hurts the most. It's gonna suck to travel Route 9 but whatever. It was worth it." 

"Good," he nods, running light fingers across a bite mark idly. "I'm going to make breakfast. If you have the time, you should stay and eat." He paused for a moment and his eyes took on that dark, intense look from last night. It was the one that made her feel like prey, hunted and very much wanted. "I'll definitely make it worth your time." 

The promise in his words alone made her body react instantly. She felt the throb start at her clit as he leaned down to kiss her, slow and full of subtle hints. She melts into his touch, gripping his shoulder tightly. 

"Okay, yeah," she breathed when her finally pulled away to let her breathe. 

"Good," he smirked, getting up out of the bed. She looked up at him a little confused as he went to the door. 

He was wearing briefs and damn did it make him look good. Tight ass, strong back muscles and broad shoulders that made her look tiny by comparison. He stopped at the door and turned to look at her with a dangerous expression. 

"Shower first and don't worry about clothes, you won't need them," he all but commanded before disappearing. 

Her body was tingling with desire as she stood up to shower. Her body was achy but felt so much better once the hot water soothed the muscles a little. She stepped out of the shower and dried off before going back into the bedroom. 

The thought of walking through Gordie's house butt naked seemed a little silly so she decided that it would be fine to wear only underwear. After all, he was wearing underwear too. He'd probably just tell her to strip again. 

She pulled on her panties and bra and walked through the house to the dining room. Gordie was already there setting the table. He looked up with a smile but it instantly dropped when he saw her. A tingle of uncertainty ran down her spine as his eyes looked up and down her form. 

Slowly, he took the few steps between them. He loomed over her in a decidedly intimidating fashion that had her trembling again. When he spoke, his voice was soft and short, full of dangerous intent. 

"I told you to be naked." 

That was when she realized she had fucked up. They were already in the game, so to speak. He was her dom and had given her a command, which she unknowingly didn't follow. It made her knees weak. What would he do to her for such blatant defiance? 

"I'm going to have to punish you now," he said, sounding almost disappointed. He easily turned a chair around and pointed at it. "Hands on the seat." 

She didn't hesitate, afraid that would warrant more ire from the man. Arden wasn't afraid of him by any means but she was a little anxious. She bent at the waist and placed her hands on the leather cushion of the chair. His hands ran up between her thighs slowly, sending heat across her nerve endings, and spread her legs a little. 

Then, he walked away. 

Arden was left in the room alone, hands on the chair, ass out and legs spread. She tried not to squirm as he came back into the room with several plates of food. He placed them on the table, ignoring her completely. He poured some milk, set out silverware and just went about setting the table like she wasn’t bent over right in front of him. 

It took him a lifetime to come back over. "I think 5 should cut it," he said, more to himself than to Arden. She didn't even have time to say a word before his hand slapped across one side of her ass. Her yelp was loud in the quiet room. "Count them." 

"One," she stuttered, trying to look back at him. 

"No, face the chair. Don't make me tie you to it," he threatened with a growl. She honestly thought about testing the waters and disobeying but decided against it. She hung her head to stare at the cushion. "Good girl." 

His hand landed against her other cheek. "Two!" she whimpered, legs shaking as she tried to stay still. Another. "Three!" And another all as hard and painful as the last. "Four!" she felt the heat on her rear and trembled. It was painful but...something about it was...so fucking hot. "Five!" 

His hands gently stroke her ass to soothe the red marks. His mouth trails kisses up her spine slowly until they brushed her ear. "I think...you just wanted to be punished," he rumbles, low and deep. His voice vibrated through his chest and into her back. "Such a naughty slut. I bet you like being spanked." 

"Yes, sir," she moans, enjoying the way his hips pressed into her. She could feel his growing erection teasing her. 

Gordie hummed in appreciation and pulled away. "Strip," he commands. 

She stands up straight and did as she was told. Once she was naked he walked over, gesturing to the chair. Sitting down, she was pushed in towards the table. He served her eggs, bacon and a cup of berries for them. 

"Coffee?" he offered. 

"Yes, sir." 

They sat down to eat and the atmosphere cleared a little. They, again, talked about light subjects during the meal. It was so easy to forget that this was part of the game; waiting for something to happen, not knowing when it would start was half the fun. 

When both of their plates were cleared, her heart started racing. What did he have planned for her? What would he do? It was all so tantalizing. 

He cleared the plates at an agonizingly slow pace. She squirmed in her seat but didn't move. He hadn't given her any instructions. 

"Stand," his voice said sharply from behind as he came back into the room. She shot upright instantly. "So enthusiastic. I think you've earned yourself a reward." 

Turning her around, he kissed her. It was rough and demanding as his hands slipped under her legs and picked her up. Arden grabbed his shoulders and wrapped her legs around his wide waist. He carefully laid her down on the table. 

She was shivering in excitement as he crouched down, placing her legs over his shoulders. He nipped at the inside of her thigh lightly, sucking and biting marks in a trail up her leg. She tried to stay still but failed when he switched to her other leg before he got to her aching pussy. 

Arden moans, needy and desperate already. He was dragging it out, making her wait. She tangled her fingers in his soft hair and gripped tightly to distract herself from the teasing. 

"So impatient," he whispered, hot breath caressing her aching sex. He leaned forward and slowly ran his tongue across her clit. 

Her body jolted up, back arched clear off the table. "G-Gordie," she gasped, losing herself for a minute as his tongue creates different designs across her clit. She pulled at his hair as he dipped his tongue down into her. 

Gordie busied himself with sucking and biting at her clit as his large finger breached her sex. Her moan was loud as he pumped in and out, taking his finger across her g-spot. She was starting to feel the tension build as he picked up the pace. 

Her first orgasm was blinding as it crashed over her body. She was writhing under his ministrations until he pulled away. She groaned pathetically in disappointment until he stood and ran his hard tip against her clit. 

"Wrap your legs around me," he rasped, low and guttural. She did looking up at him with bedroom eyes; she wanted him to fuck her so bad. She hoped looking pathetic and horny would help. "Mm, you look so desperate, babe. Are you ready to be fucked?" 

"Yes, sir," she breathed, placing her hand on his arms. "Fuck me, please, just fuck me." 

His eyes grow dark as he pushes into her. Holding onto her hips, he slips all the way in with one fluid thrust. "Fuck you're so wet," he growls, bucking his hips forward sharply. 

Arden moans when he starts a rolling pace, leaning down to place his forearms on either side of her head. She nips at his lower lip definitely with a half grin as she pressed her heels into his back to get some leverage to roll into his thrusts. 

His growl rippled through her body as he leaned back up. Grabbing her legs, he gripped her ankles in one hand to the left side. The other hand was suddenly at her throat, loosely squeezing in warning. 

"You're rather defiant today," he frowned in disappointment. Too bad his tone said the complete opposite. Was he...enjoying her little defiance act? Did he get a rise out of punishing her? "I guess you just need more punishment." 

He pulled back and thrust forward into her. The force of it nearly made her slide back a little but his hand kept her still. He did this same thing over and over again. Keeping her legs up straight, feet to the left side of his head. 

Her breathing was ragged but she wasn't getting close to any orgasms because of the pauses he took. "Please, Arceus, just fuck me, sir!" she finally broke down and begged him. "I'm sorry! I won't do it again!" 

"Good girl," was all he said before releasing her throat. He hooked her legs over his arms and gripped her hips. No warning was given before he started a heavy, fast pace. 

Arden screamed in relief as she felt him hitting her g-spot. She laid there on the table and let him fuck her. Somehow he had, again, dissolved her into a babbling mess. She wanted more, harder, oh fuck, yes like that...just short things were all she could get out. 

"Fuck you feel so good," he groans, pale hair sticking to his forehead. His blue eyes were intense as he watched her face. "I'm close." He pulled out and she had an idea of where to go as she slid off the table to the floor. "Good girl," he moans, fucking in and out of her mouth. 

Arden played with herself with one hand and fondled his sack with the other. He started to breathe heavily until his motions became jerky and desperate. "I'm cumming," he groans, shoving his heavy cock as far in as possible spilling down her throat. 

She gasped when he pulled away. He was there to help her stand, gently picking her up to her feet. "You okay?" he asked, brushing some hair from her face. 

Arden smiled, "Of course, any reason why you keep asking?" 

Gordie gently sat her on the chair to check the marks on her inner thighs. "It's called aftercare, Arden," he explained, grabbing her underwear to bring over. "It's all sex but it's important that you aren't hurt physically or mentally. Did you enjoy yourself?" 

"Absolutely," she smirked, kissing his lips as he crouched down in front of her. "I would have used my safe word if I wasn't comfortable." 

"Of course," he chuckled, standing up to offer a hand. "It's getting late in the morning. Though it pains me to say it...it's probably time for you to head to Route 9." 

Arden nods, getting dressed quickly. They stop at the door for a moment and she leaned up to kiss him one last time. "I'd like to do this again sometime. If I'm in town again…" 

"Absolutely," he said instantly. "Just let me know. We can do some more exploring. Also, I slipped a present in your bag. Think of it as thanks for giving me your anal virginity." 

His tone was teasing but it still made her blush. "Bye, Gordie," she laughed before leaving the man's house. 

She pulled out her bike and headed towards Route 9. Hop was waiting for her at the start of the Route. “Hey, there you are!” he smiled, standing there with his bike as well. “I was getting worried-holy shit, Arden!” 

Arden jumped a little as he came over to pull the neck of her hoodie over so he could look at one of the bite marks. “Oh, it’s okay. We got a little rough last night,” she admits, pulling the hoodie back up. 

“Show me,” he softly demands, looking a little worried. 

Rolling her eyes, she unzipped the hoodie and let it slide off of her shoulders a little. She was still in her water gym top so he could see all of them. He could even see the hand marks on her hips too. It made him look a little pale. 

“Seriously, Hope, I wanted him to be rough. I consented to everything,” she explained, zipping her hoodie back up. 

He still didn’t seem completely okay with it but nodded. “As long as you’re happy and safe,” he finally sighed, wrapping her up in a tight hug. “You scare me sometimes, you know that, right?” 

Arden rolls her eyes affectionately, resting her head on his shoulder for a moment. “You’re just too vanilla to get it,” she teased, pulling away so they could walk down the Route together for a bit. 

“I am not,” he mumbled, crossing his arms. 

She laughed at his pout. “Please, when was the last time you got spanked or face-fucked, Hop?” 

His face explodes with color and he stammers incoherently for a moment before he cleared his throat. “I...that’s not fair.” 

“Come on, Hop, when was the last time you really let loose and tried something new?” she elbows him lightly, earning a little glare from her friend. She stopped when a new thought came into her mind. “Hop...when was the last time you got laid?” 

He throws his hands up in the air but doesn’t stop walking. “We’re not having this conversation, A!” he nearly shouted. 

She ran to catch up with him, grabbing his arm. “Seriously, Hop, you have to take time for yourself,” she chastises gently. “You’re too much work and not enough fun.” 

His face was still red as he shoved his hands in his pockets, slouching a little. He was silent for a moment before he spoke up. “I just…” then stopped, shaking his head. 

She stopped him with a gentle hand on his arm. “What? Hop, you can tell me anything.” 

He looked at her with his big golden eyes that were usually so bright and happy. There was a hint of sadness there and possibly jealousy. “I can’t...I’m not as...charismatic as you are! You just seem to know exactly what to say but I’m so...awkward!” he finally admits, throwing his hands up in frustration. 

Arden stood there and thought for a moment before shrugging. “Listen, man, I just...I’m just honest. If I want to have sex with someone I just kind of...tell them! Sure, I can use subtly or be sexy about it but...it all comes down to honesty,” she shrugged. “That and...apparently I have a reputation.” 

“Trust me...I know,” he said with a teasing eye roll. “I just...I’m not like that.” 

She throws an arm around his shoulders making him have to bend over a little to be at her level. “Don’t you worry, Hop! You just need to keep trying! I’ve been rejected several times! Eventually, someone’s going to say yes!” 

He huffed but there was a small smile teasing his lips. “Whatever you say, Arden.” 

They went their separate ways after that. Hop liked to speed through every Route and Arden just enjoyed taking her time. She wasn’t in a rush; there was still plenty of time to get through the challenge. She went around the water after getting her upgrade to the bike and eventually found a sandbar where she could settle for camp. 

She let her poor pokemon out so they could roam and give them love. They were usually together every night but they didn’t seem to care as she threw pokeballs and gave belly rubs. She cooked some curry for the pokemon and enjoyed the sunset before heading into the tent to sleep. 

Once she was inside, she thought about her bag. Grabbing it, she searched inside until she found a small little bag with a bow on it. When had he had time to do this? She untied the bow and opened up the bag. 

Arden couldn’t help but laugh as she pulled out a plug much like the one he had used on her. “Fucking hell,” she shook her head. Putting it away in the bag that also held her strap-on. “Guy knows how to fuck and give gifts. Damn, he might be a keeper.” 

Settling down, she closed her eyes and fell asleep. 


End file.
